Zero PART 1
by 5namida
Summary: Three years have passed and there hadn't been a great game for Team Basquash, and the other well-known teams, to face in Basquash. But that's about to change when a guy from Mooneyes is going to pick certain people for his new team. And his own legend.
1. Prelude and Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Basquash! ...and Nike. O_o

**Summary:** Three years have passed... and there hadn't been a great team for Team Basquash, and the other well-known teams, to face in Basquash. But that's about to change when a guy from Mooneyes is going to pick certain people for his new team. And his own legend.

**Note:** Every Basquash! characters will come up eventually. Not all of them, but the ones that have more roles in the Anime. I have also added original characters because I'll be needing them for the 'new' team and tournaments, which will happen in part 2... I think. Haven't lay out the plot for the second part yet. Heh.

**

* * *

Part 1: Steps Towards a New Team**

**Prelude**

Under the bright full moon stood Alan at the edge of an old town. The forest was around it. There were still pieces of stones circling around Earthdash and the Moon. Alan wore the same ragged clothes for three years, but it's not like she never washed them. Her green eyes stared at the moon for the longest time, alone in the dark. She could hear something in the wind. Something new and sad… it could even create another new Legend.

A guy walked beside her. "What's wrong, Alan?" he questioned. The top layer of his hair was purple and the lower ones were black. His eyes were gray, but a black eye patch covered his right eye. Over his fading gray shirt and his pale blue jeans was his long light brown jacket. His shoes were black.

She didn't turn around and cupped her ears to listen to the gentle wind. "…I can cry someone crying, Shark," she replied with a sad voice.

He let out a slight snicker, putting his hands in his jacket's pockets. "Your sixth sense again?" he shrugged. "Must be serious this time, right? I wonder who's crying."

"…I can hear more too," Alan said, resting her arms beside her. The wind stopped and she turned to him. "Some are familiar… and some I don't recognize. Though, it's very faint."

Shark blinked cluelessly at her. "…So what do you want me to do?" he asked, shrugging again. She pouted, frustrated at his attitude. She was so serious about this too. He quickly rubbed the top of her head, annoyed himself. "I'll go wherever you go, Alan. Just say the word."

He lifted his head towards the moon as she looked up at him when he stopped touching her head. The two of them have been traveling for three years. She could understand why he would say that. "…The wind seem to flow from varies directions," she said, still looking up at him. "I can't really tell yet, but…"

Shark walked away. "Then let's head to where the latest Legend was taken place around Earthdash." He looked over his shoulders with a smirk. "Let's start with Rolling Town."

**Chapter 1**

Bel stretched his arms as he was sitting on at a large wooden desk that was filled with paper work and big books. He chewed on a hard candy that he was about to finish while he turned to look outside where the sun was still shining brightly. He went back at his desk, opening drawers. "Huh? I ran out of candies and food again," he mumbled to himself tiredly. This was happening often since he was the only person who would go out and get more to be able to work. He's so going to lose more weight if this goes on for another three years.

He quickly got off of his seat annoyingly and opened his window to let the cool air in. The crowds outside were watching Basquash on big screens that Mooneyes were displaying.

Falcon appeared on the big screens, scoring another more points. His new teammates were Milan Shefar, the one who was known as Flashing Step back in the Legend League held by Slash, and the other member was the former leader of an old gang The Worst, Man-Z. The three formed into a team a couple years back and the name of their team was now Freed Storm.

"Oh," Bel noticed two female figures down the streets when he looked down. He was at the top of a seven-story building.

Coco was running along side with a girl her age, who had long red-orange hair that reached to her knees and it was untied. She wore a black shirt that were half sleeveless and underneath was a sleeveless yellow shirt that was longer than the one over it. She had black short shorts and wore tight black and yellow pants under it and under the black boots she had on and she had black leather gloves.

Bel watched the two girls run quickly and easily around the crowd, doing their usual jog together. He was glad that Coco could walk and run again, but it's crazy how she jogs three times a day with someone he doesn't even know. He heard that her name was Fia, but she never approached anyone besides to Coco. Those two only met five months ago when Fia came into town. The two girls seemed to be attached to each other… or so he would like to think.

"Isn't Dan's seventeenth birthday coming soon?" Bel remembered. He looked up again and Team Freed Storm had won their semi-final round in the tournament. Team Basquash would have gone, but Dan had his problems that he had to take care of around this time. Like being in town for his own birthday. That was Rouge and Miyuki's idea since he hadn't been doing so and also spending his birthday with Coco was their idea. Dan seemed to have agreed to that too actually.

The tournament announced for a short break and blacked out.

Citron then appeared on the screens with a cheerful smile. Her hair was still in the same style and same length. Around her neck she wore Iceman's mini shades and a shoe necklace. She had always worn it. Everywhere.

"_Hi everyone!_" Citron greeted happily. Behind her was an old poster of Eclipse three years back. "_The Eclipse Disband Fourth Anniversary is going to be in the next couple months! Rouge, Violette, and I will be in Rolling Town to give another concert to support people all around for strength!_"

The people were chattering loudly already, that they couldn't wait for it. Bel wondered why there should be anniversary for the disbanded Eclipse, but could care less since people still love the threesome so much. He still questioned it though since he was never that crazy about them.

Suddenly, on the Mooneyes' screens, a teenager guy appeared beside Citron with a grinning face. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"_And I'll be coming by to visit Earthdash to find my team members!_" he said excitedly.

The camera zoomed out quickly, showing his teal vest and his light green sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. "_Hey, who let him in here?!_" an older man's voice demanded.

The workers from the background quickly grabbed the black haired intruder, pulling him away. Citron laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"_Look forward to it, everyone!_" she smiled as she waved.

Then the screens turned off.

"What the heck was that about?" Bel asked out loud. He could hear the people's questions as well and they were upset that a guy got that close to their Citron. They're all going to remember his face.

[...0...]

"Citron, it's time to head to the studio," an older woman said. She had dark brown hair tied in a bun and wore clear glasses and had a blue suit on. She was Citron's manager and they were together in the dressing room.

"Okay, Sandra," Citron nodded, gathering her things together in a small bag.

As the two walked out, they headed down the busy hallways. Citron looked around to see if that crazy black haired guy was still around since he had slipped away from the security easily for the past few hours.

Citron and Sandra reached outside and a white car was already waiting for them. Mooneyes was already back to the way it was before the Mooneyes and Earthdash was going to crash into one another. People were happy but there were those who had died too. That's why Violette left to look after the orphans, but the two of them can still see each other. Except for Rouge, who was now on Earthdash.

Without warning, some guy bumped into Citron and she nearly tripped back. It was the same guy with the black hair and blue eyes.

"My bad," he smiled, hurrying away. "No hard feelings?"

Citron paused, watching him jogging off to another corner at the end of the street..

"How rude," Sandra glared. "Wait, isn't that the same person who…?"

"Hey!" Citron realized a light weight around her neck. Her necklace that she had kept for so long disappeared. She dropped her bag and quickly ran after the guy. "My necklace!"

"Ah, Citron!" her manager called.

Citron ran around the corner and only found an empty street. She looked around furiously and hurried to find him. "What do you want with me?" she called out. "What will my necklace give you if you just steal it?!"

She kept running and running, nearly bumping into people and making a crowd around her.

"It's Citron!" they cried happily.

While they were asking for her signature, she tried to politely leave them. "I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry," she said, nervously smiling at them. She couldn't squeeze her way through them though. "Someone stole something from me and I have to find him!"

"Did he?!" one of them asked.

"We'll find him for you!" someone said. "What does he look like?"

Before Citron could say anything else, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her. "I saw someone running this way a minute ago," he said. "I'll take you to him!"

Falcon, Milan, and Man-Z happened to watch the scene from a tall building of the open window, but they were just on the second floor. Falcon quickly turned to leave.

"What, are you worried about that idol?" Man-Z asked.

"He could be some random guy to sell her away," Falcon said, smiling a little. "She's Violette's friend and I can't just let the young lady be taken away by some stranger."

Man-Z turned to Milan, who eyes were looking outside. "…Falcon has a point," Man-Z said. He was rather worried too. He never liked men who are like beasts and just throw away ladies like trash. "Want to punch the lights out of that random guy, Milan?"

Milan leaned closer to the window. "I think I know that person who's dragging Citron," he quietly wondered out loud.

Citron struggled to keep up with the guy when they got out of the crowd. She looked up finally and shock to see that he had black hair. She recognized his teal vest too so of course she remembered him.

He kept pulling her as they ran as far as they could. She had no idea where he was going, but she better stop him right now. He let her go when there was no one around and she stomped on his left foot.

"Ow!" he cried, jumping away from her. "What was that for?!"

She held her hand out to him. "Give it back," she said, glaring.

He looked at her, feelings hurt that she stomped on him. "…I didn't steal it without a reason," he told her. She still had the same angry expression on and waited. He sighed and then started to smile. "I'll return it to you if you give me a Earth Passport."

Citron blinked, lowering her hand. "…Eh?"

"You have close connections with James, right?" he continued. "I need to get to Earthdash to find my team members."

"…Did they abandon you and left to Earthdash?" she curiously asked.

He sweatdropped and shook his head. "No, of course not!" he said. "I'm going to form the next best team—"

Man-Z appeared out of nowhere and punched the black haired guy in the face, who fell on the ground. Man-Z cracked his knuckles, grinning down at him. "Never treat ladies like trash," he said. "Want more beating, kid?"

Citron stepped back, surprised and felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at Falcon. Behind him was Milan. "Oh, it's you guys," she said.

Milan walked passed them and helped the black haired guy up. "So it is you, Nemo!" he smiled, patting on his shoulder.

"Nemo?" Citron and Man-Z looked at them. Falcon just crossed his arms in confusion.

"An old friend," Milan turned to him with the same smile. The black haired guy didn't seem to enjoy this little reunion though. "Nemo and I go way back!"

"Whoever you are, give my necklace back," Citron said, holding her hand out again. "You're out numbered."

Nemo narrowed his eyes and pouted. "Ugh, fine, you meanies," he said.

Falcon and Man-Z raised their eyebrows, finding this new guy slightly odd when he used such a weird word at his age.

Grabbing the necklace out of his pocket, Nemo shoved it to Milan's hand. As he did, Citron noticed two teal cloths that look like rings on Nemo's first and middle finger on his right hand. She doesn't know why but she thought she saw it twitched for a second.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help though," Citron said. Nemo was now smiling happily. "You could have just asked… since you know Milan-san. I'll see what I can do."

Nemo skipped to her and grabbed her hands. "Thanks, Citron!" he said, laughing. "I'll never forget this!"

Milan walked to them while holding the necklace. He stared at it. "Oh… This looks like Iceman's yellow… blue shades," he recalled. He was surprised to even remember what Iceman's shades were.

"That's Iceman-sama for you," Citron said, pulling away from Nemo. She walked to Milan and took her necklace. "Welcome back! I will never let you get away from me again!" She gave it a slight hug before putting it on.

Falcon snickered a little. "Too bad Team Basquash couldn't make it here," he said, feeling quite nostalgic.

Milan nodded in agreement.

Man-Z chuckled, "I know, right? We've been winning too easily without them around."

Citron's eyes sparkled and she clasped her hands together. "Hey, Rouge told me Dan's seventh birthday is coming soon! We can all visit them and play Basquash together! It's been a while since I rode on a Bigfoot! Violette and I can be reunited faster with Rouge before the Fourth Anniversary!!"

"That's sounds like a good idea!" Nemo said, turning his hands into fists. "So please bring me along!"

They looked at him, silent.

Nemo rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. "Well… Earthdash have the best Basquashers, right? I want to form a team myself, like handpick my team members."

"Oh, that sounds interesting," Milan said, putting his arm over Nemo's shoulders. "We'll bring you along then."

Nemo shrugged his arm off and took Citron's hand. "That's alright with you?" he asked.

Citron smiled, "Sure, but we'll see what James will say." She pulled away again and then looked at Falcon. "So will Team Freed Storm come with me and Violette to Earthdash? Greet the others back there?"

The redhead uncomfortably smiled. "…I'll think about," he said. "The finals are going to start tomorrow… we should get some good sleep Milan, Man-Z."

Falcon walked away slowly. Milan and Man-Z followed him willingly, waving goodbye to Citron and Nemo.

Nemo looked at Citron's expression. She seemed depressed and worried. He was going to ask her something, but then she mumbled and crossed her arms. "He's running from her again," she sighed. "I probably shouldn't have mention about Violette coming along…"

Milan looked at Falcon's back. "Hey, you're REALLY going to think about?" he questioned over to Falcon. He thought the redhead would have just given a 'yes' at the spot. Who wouldn't want to go and see Team Basquash again?

Man-Z smirked, "You're probably not going then, huh? Since Violette's going to be there and you two aren't on good terms with each other."

Falcon smiled as the two walked beside him. "She probably doesn't want to see my face," he said. "We should just go on a different time and join them in Earthdash later."

"Oh, so you're running away," Milan grinned.

"You two aren't even in a relationship together," Man-Z said. "And it's been years. She shouldn't be too upset with you anymore… even though you're still with other women, you freaking womanizer."

"You're saying she still have feelings for me?" Falcon just smirked. The two of his team members were suddenly quiet. They really have no idea if Violette still do or not. Falcon looked up at Earthdash and said, "Then let's drop the topic and focus on our next match tomorrow."

* * *

**Quick Note From The Author**: If you liked it, leave a review and let me know what you thought about it. If you didn't, yes, also leave that review. (Although, I don't think there's going to be a lot of people reading Basquash! since there aren't much fanfic stories for the Anime yet.) I put a bit of thought in this story since I love Basquash! I like to go on writing this story too, actually, so I'll see what I can do with it. ...But I'm too busy and probably would be for the rest of the school year.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Wah, I totally forgot about this story right after putting up the first chapter long ago. I haven't been checking my email either… for almost a whole month last time. I was so busy with homework, writing different stories that are never show publicly, and playing video games. Now's there so school, I'm kinda busy doing something else. Things like making videos for my other stories.

I have no idea how this story would go yet and have been working how things would work out for a new team. And I don't even play basketball so I'll have to do some research if I have too. So the beginning of this story might drag on for a while because of all the catching up with the characters from Basquash and introducing new ones as they try to get to know each other. That's my plan for now. I didn't write chapter 3 yet so I might take five months or something to post it up. I'm letting you know this in case someone's actually waiting.

And sorry for the spelling errors from the last chapter. This chapter might have them too because I'm too lazy to look for them. So I'm sorry that I'm not such a good writer.

Also, thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Coco, you're coming on Dan's seventeenth birthday? There's only three days left, but I was just wondering if you are."

Coco was buying strawberry ice cream from Ganz's booth in the outdoor market. She wondered about his question and looked at him. "You think that I won't?" she questioned curiously.

Ganz rubbed the back of his head with a smile. "Well, it's been a long time since we actually celebrated someone's birthday. Sometimes you ignore Dan, so I was just asking…"

He handed her small ice cream and she paid him, which he gave her a discount. She licked it, staring blankly. "I will attend oni-chan's birthday," she said, nodding slightly.

"Wow, really?" Ganz smiled happily. "He'll be so trilled, Coco!"

Coco smiled and waved. "But don't let him know," she told him. "I want to leave it as a surprise for him."

"You got it!" Ganz winked, waving goodbye as well.

Coco walked down the street, being greeted here and there by people. She returned their smile and continued on to her destination. She looked up, noticing the sun was about to set. She picked up the pace and went through the narrow roads where few people would walk through.

"Kat?" a voice questioned.

Coco approached an old ally way. She looked at the girl with the long red-orange hair who was sitting up on the stairs the lead to small apartments. "Nope, it's just Coco," the girl smiled.

"Did she wander off again, Fia?" Coco asked, finishing her ice cream rather quickly.

Fia pouted, "Yeah… She's too small to search in this whole town. I'm so depress the fact that she doesn't like me."

Coco walked on the stairs and sat beside her with a light giggle. "I'm sure she'll learn to love you," she assured. "…Although she does seem to like only guys."

"I'll smash any guy who holds her," Fia glared, her eyes heating up. "Oh, right," she looked at Coco. "I keep hearing some guy's birthday is just around the corner… Your older brother's, was it?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

Fia leaned forward while looking at Coco's uncomfortable face. "…And you don't want to go?"

"That's not it," Coco smiled. "It's going to be a big party and people around town want to join. I just don't know how to approach him in front of so many people. The two of us aren't always together…"

"I see," Fia nodded, leaning back against the stairs now. She could see the clouds and the orange and red sky with slight violet color spread across. "People always say be yourself… so you should. That's all I can to you."

"Hey, you want to meet him?"

Fia looked at Coco smiling face, shock. "…Uh… sorry, I think I'm not that much of a social person…" she whispered loudly.

"I think you should," Coco said. "I talked about you to the others. How good you are in Basquash, how good you're at running, and how kind you are."

Fia looked away, feeling disgusted. "Yeah, I'm so kind that I think I'm going to punch someone right now. Then I'll start swearing and hitting more random people…"

Coco didn't say anything and waited for her reply.

The red-orange hair girl stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "I guess I'm slightly interested…" she said, sounding relaxed. "I always wanted to see Dan close up, but didn't want to either… I'll let you know if I want to come along when I give it more thought to it."

"Okay," Coco nodded. "…But Dan already has a girlfriend, if you're wondering."

"I didn't say that I was interested in him that way," Fia flattened her eyes at Coco. "So don't get the wrong idea."

Coco giggled, loving to tease her friend a couple of times. Fia never showed her other side to anyone and wanted her to bring it out on Dan's birthday. She will have to think of something to have her open up to her older brother and her friends. "Fia, may I ask you a favor?" Coco requested.

The red-orange haired girl crossed her arms and nodded. "Sure," she replied willingly. "As long it's nothing evil."

"Rouge received an email from Sela few nights ago," Coco begun explaining. "Sela and Navi were on their way here to celebrate oni-chan's birthday with everyone else, but it has been a few days since we last heard from them. They have mentioned that Sela's Bigfoot was running out of energy but they weren't sure about it either."

"And you think something is wrong?" Fia questioned, scratching her face. "I'm sure they just got lost."

Coco shook her head. "No," she said, rubbing her chin. "Well, I'm still not certain, but Miyuki had invented a storage of energy for a Bigfoot to last much longer. I want you to bring it with you and find them, just in case."

"And where am I supposed to search for them?" Fia asked, confused even more. "Should I just walk around outside of Rolling Town?"

"…I believe in you," Coco smiled.

Fia gave her a flat look silently. "So… I'm supposed to walk a few miles? And why me?"

"Because I trust you," she nodded to herself. "Besides, everyone else is busy and you didn't look you were doing anything… and didn't you say you wanted to see how a giant looked like?"

"…Giant?" Fia hissed quietly. Then she hit her hand in her palm with a big and excited smile. "Oh! That's right! Dan also made a giant friend! What was his name again?"

"Navi."

"Navi! I shall remember that name!" Fia grinned, throwing a punch in the air. "Where do I start to find them, Coco?"

[…0…]

"Luna!" Haruka called annoyingly. She walked around in a big house to find that little girl who was playing hide and seek again. "Your mother doesn't have time to play this game again! You better come out right this instant!"

Haruka was married to James and they both have a daughter, Luna, who was about two years old and Haruka was one month pregnant with another child. They haven't decided what name they should give to their unborn child yet though since they kept arguing about it. They gave their daughter a name 'Luna' after a couple of weeks she was born and loved her very much. James was just not really around and Haruka has her own job so Luna lived alone with the maids of the large house.

"Have you seen Luna?" Haruka asked, looking at a maid who was passing by.

"No, ma'am," she bowed. She had short black hair and brown eyes. "The others have been searching but no one had seen her. I'll go and look outside."

Haruka watched her leave and brushed her long hair away. "Geez…" she sighed. "Can't the maids be a little more worry? Luna's still so young!"

[…0…]

"A trip to Earthdash?" James blinked at Citron. The two of them were in one of his many offices. He was sitting in his comfortable seat and she sat on the other across from him. "With Violette, Team Freed Storm and some other passenger?"

The idol nodded. "I would like it if you arrange one right away, since you have power too. Please? There's only three days left and I have already talked to my manager about it. All I need is your permission."

James rubbed his chin, thinking to himself. "Sure, I don't see why not. You're supposed to go there sometime soon anyway, am I correct?" he inquired, forgetting most of the things around these days. She nodded. He smiled, "On Dan's birthday?"

"Yes!" she nodded again. "I'm sorry for the sudden request but we all like to be there for the party and games. I already prepared to take my leave for Earthdash."

"Alright then," he shrugged. "As long you had talked to your manager already and made some plans for vacation, then it's fine. Just leave it to me."

Citron stood up with a bright smile. "Thank you," she said. "So, how's Slash doing?"

James grinned, "The usual. He's growing up again but faster than we humans normally do. Nevertheless, he's doing just fine. He looks about ten years old or maybe even a little more. Heh. You're worried about him?"

She smiled. "Slash hasn't been going anywhere ever since the Final Dunk," she said quietly. "He's handling so many things around Mooneyes as a King again. He's a Basquasher too, isn't he? Who wouldn't worry?" She closed her eyes and added, "And isn't he going to die when he reach back to an old age? A few years will pass and he'll die, right?"

"Don't let that bring you down," James leaned back on his chair. "Slash's doing everything he can for us. We will always remember that."

Citron looked at him, agreeing with a kind smile. "Of course." She was going to take her leave, but then realized something. She smiled brightly and slammed her hands on the desk. "Hey, can you ask Slash to come to Earthdash with us? Dan and the others will be so happy!"

[…0…]

Nemo sat on a bench in front of a tall building where Citron had entered to talk to James. He was totally bored to death and was getting impatience. People on the streets were sending him glares and he looked back at him with a puzzled face.

"Oh…" he seemed to have realized why he was getting dirty looks. Most of them were men. "I see, you're all just jealous that I got close to an idol…" He smiled widely as he was being ignored. Nemo sighed and wondered it had already been ten minutes yet. Then he noticed a little girl beside him, staring up at him while standing very still. "…Hi," he smiled at her. She had short brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

She tugged his pants on the right knee with puppy dog eyes. She didn't say anything.

He didn't say anything for a while and then patted on her head. "Uh… I'm not good with kids… but are you lost, little one?"

"Papa…" she mumbled. Her face expression was very serious.

Nemo blinked. "…I'm not your Papa."

"Papa…"

He sweatdropped, "Oh… oh, are you looking for him?" She nodded and pointed into the building behind him. He knew she wanted to go where Citron had gone. "There's no way I could sneak in there and ask all of the men if you're their daughter." He sighed at her, getting more impatience. "But hey, why me? Couldn't you have asked some older women around here?"

"Papa…" she said again, eyes getting watery.

"I'm not your Papa," Nemo said, flattening his eyes. "Oh, wait, we've already clarify that."

"Nemo!" Citron shouted, rather in an angry tone.

He jumped and turned around. She had her hands on her hips and looking at him with a light glare. "What?" he asked. "If you think I made this little girl cry, then you got it all wrong!"

She looked at the girl and gasped. "Luna?" she realized. She rushed around the bench, slightly pushing Nemo away and set her hands on the little girl's shoulders. "Are you here to see your father again?" Luna nodded. Citron shook her head. "You can't do that. He's working. Where are the maids? I can't believe people around here didn't even recognize you walking all alone."

Nemo chuckled, "She's so tiny, who would take notice of her?"

Citron looked back at him with a dry look. "Anyway, I'm going to take her back home," she said, picking Luna up. She smiled at the girl who seemed to disagree with a frown. "Luna, be a good girl and wait for your daddy at home, okay?"

"No…" she mumbled.

"Hah," Nemo rubbed on top of Citron's head. "She doesn't want to." He grinned and started to poke Luna's cheek. "Luna, huh? Why don't you pull on Citron's hair? Anybody would listen to you if you resist physically."

Luna's eyes sparkled in admiration at Nemo and looked at Citron.

"Nemo!" Citron glared at him. "Don't give her any ideas! She's a good girl!"

"You can do it, Luna!" Nemo cheered, giving the little girl a thumps up.

Citron was going to tell him something, but then Luna started to reach for her pigtails and she quickly shoved Luna in Nemo's arms. "Hey!" Citron pointed at Nemo. "How dare you teach her bad things! Haruka will torture you!"

"Haruka?" Nemo blinked in surprised. "Haruka Gracia…? This little girl is the daughter of James and Haruka…?" He questioned in panic as Luna started to grab Nemo's black hair with both hands.


End file.
